I Don't Know Why
by M14Mouse
Summary: Xander doesn’t know why he loves him…but he just does.  XanderChip SLASH!


I Just Don't Know Why

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them…but damn it, I wish I did.

Summary: He doesn't know why he loves him…but he just does. Xander/Chip SLASH!

5truelove theme: 11. Surprise!

LttleDvl for beta reading this for me. She rocks in so many ways. .

I don't know quite why I love him.

I have been trying to figure out that for months.

Maybe, it's because we're opposites. There isn't very much that we have in common. I like skateboarding. He likes to shoot bows and arrows. I watch horror movies. He watches science fiction. He likes to play chess…I don't…well, that isn't true anymore…Chip begged me so many times before I finally agreed to play chess with him. I will tell you one thing, the entire female population is nothing compared to Chip's puppy dog look. Trust me, mate. Well, after a few games, I knew why Chip likes it so much. It is sort of fun.

Of course, I would never tell him that willingly. I enjoy his pouting and do'll sorts of things to get me to play.

There is Lord of the Rings. Chip's babbling on and off about it during ensuring years. At the time, I couldn't tell you the difference between a hobbit and a dwarf. When the second movie was released, Chip drug us to the theater. Keeping in mind, I didn't see the first movie. He even wore a costume and none of us could talk him out of it. Scary thing is…he wasn't the only one. Mate, I have never been surrounding by so many people in chain mail and capes. I got myself some popcorn and soda. I said a silent prayer that I would survive this movie.

In end, I was glad that I didn't fall asleep. I got three words for you.

Elves are hot. Bloody hell, even their language is hot. I didn't stop drooling until Vida hit me on the shoulder. Well, I hid the drooling part a little better after she caught me. At the end of the movie, I was begging him to tell me what happens next.

"But I have you, mate. You can tell me everything that is going to happen," I say.

"That would be cheating. It won't kill you to read a book. Beside, I know you will enjoy the elves," he says with a grin.

"What a help you are, mate. I bet you don't even know what the elves are saying," I said softly to myself. Well, I thought it was softly until he said something.

"Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha." Chip said with a grin as he gets into his uncle's truck. I hear Vida and Madison laughing behind me.

"That isn't funny! Hey! Tell me what you just said! Chip! Chip!" I shout at him as he left.

Damn bastard.

If I remember correctly, it has something to do with good evening or good bye. Maybe, I should just ask Chip. Never mind, mate. Every time he talks in that language, we end up in make out session. I say it is an unfair weapon. I lost count on how many times he gotten out of an augment with saying a few elfish words. I really should duck tape his mouth next time we get into a fight. Hmm…that may not be a bad idea either.

Yes, I still say we are total opposites despite the chess and Lord of the Rings. We don't even like the same movies.

"It's a classic movie, mate," I say as I showed him the movie.

"Yes, it's a classic. You end up weeping like a two year old. Last time, my mom asked why my shirt was wet," he stated as he set the popcorn on the table.

"There was dust in my eyes, mate."

"Whatever you say, Xander. How about we watch Star Wars?" he says with a grin.

"Huh…I am not going to have you run around with a paper towel roll as a light saber. Screaming on the kitchen table…I will get you, Dark Vader!...So, no."

"What? You joined in!"

"To calm you down!"

"Uh..huh…" he says with a smirk as he throws a piece of popcorn at me.

"Hey, I was planning on eating that." I shout. Chip sticks out his tongue as he bolts away from the sofa.

Do you know how fast he can run? I am in shape…but his element is lightening, mate. So, I knew I was outdone. He laughs as I lean my body against the sofa.

"You are so cruel, love." I said as I tried to catch my breath.

In a flash, he jumps onto top of me and I fall over. He gave me this mischief grin. I swear he and Vida must compare notes or something. Swear…same mischievous smile. For some reason, I can't help but grin back. Then he leans over and kisses me…. Hmm….Sometimes, it is really good to lose. It is very good to lose indeed.

Hmm…thoughts of it get me a little hot. Uhh…I'm supposed to be thinking of something.

Oh, the kissing part. Chip is a very good kisser. I like to say that I helped train him. How in the world did he learn to that with his tongue? Maybe, I should ask him….maybe…he will do it again if I ask. I….

This is getting very distracting….Where was I?

Oh…yes…complete opposites.

Like I am a complete flirt…and he so isn't. I mean it completely goes over his head. It took him forever to get I was flirting with him, mate. Once he did figure it out and started our relationship, it opened a can of worms. He wouldn't get upset that I would flirt…but it would make him uncomfortable. He would never tell me in front of the others…but he would tell me in private.

"This is my first real relationship, Xander. I have no clue what to expect from this. I don't want you to stop being you. I don't expect you to stop flirting…that would be like asking Marvel to stop putting Wolverine in everything. …I just…Don't know….It just makes me uncomfortable," he struggled to speak then he looks away.

I open my mouth and then shut it. I really didn't have the words to respond to that. I know some of the girls I've dated didn't like the whole flirt thing either. They never did tell me to my face. It was always after we broke up that I found out about it.

This…this was different. I know this is different. Gently, I take his chin and make him look at me.

"I am going to flirt, Chip…its second nature to me. I try to cut down when you are around. Besides, I go home with you remember?"

"You better remember that too," he says with a grin.

"So, are we good?" I say.

"We are good."

"Soo….can we make out now?"

He burst out laughing at that point.

We did make out by the way and for a good long time too.…I just thought you should know.

On the other side, I have a problem with him hugging everyone. Did he have to be so…so…huggy? Okay…huggy isn't a word, mate, but, I don't care…he belongs to me. I mean I love it when he curls up right up next to me and lies his head on my shoulder. He looks so innocent and cute. I know for a fact that he isn't so cute and innocent. Ahh…I'm off topic again. Anyway he goes and hugs everyone! When I talked to him about it, he gave me this blank look.

"You're jealous?" he says as he looks at me in amazement.

"Maybe…a little." I reply as I shifting uncomfortably.

"Why?"

"Because you hug people...and…."

This is the weirdest conversation…ever.

"And I don't hug you enough?" he says with a confused look on his face. Ahh…he looks so cute when he does that. It almost makes me want to kiss him. I must not get distract. I must focus.

"No…yes…it's just that I…okay…I'm jealous. There! I said it!" I say. He blinks for a moment and slowly a grin starts to form. He moves upward and gently kisses my lips.

"You remember awhile back…you said that you're the one I go home with?" He says.

"Yes…."

"Well, you are the only one I kiss…well…beside my family….and Cousin Martha who really isn't a cousin but we throw her in there…because she is a really close…

I get the point and I kiss him again.

Hehe…totally opposites, I tell you.

Yet…I love him. 

I really do.

More than anything…that is what is important.

End

_Translation: May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown. _

A/N: After you guys get over the shock that I wrote slash, I will explain…kind of. This is little challenge is going to make me write outside of my cookie filled sand box. I am a mission not to write Chip/Vida fic for this challenge((That is what the 30kisses for. .)) I hope you enjoy it. As Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
